


' Stay '

by misake_nai



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't even want to use the tags, M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is just smut, in a way this is soft too, like as soon as the ep was over, this is that Vassian scene that killed all of us in ep 36 but with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misake_nai/pseuds/misake_nai
Summary: "Cassian," Vanden's hold on the elf's hand tightened. "Stay."He can see the hesitation in his golden eyes so he lets the plea slip. "Please, stay?" who would have thought he would be begging twice in one day.Cassian shoulders sag and he nods. "Of course." His right hand cups Vanden's face. "How can I say no to this pretty face." He whispers the words into his ears.
Relationships: Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party), Cassian/Vanden (Life of the Party)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	' Stay '

**Author's Note:**

> listen I know that Chase said it was too soon and I agree but like I wanted to try and write Vassian smut and this is my excuse. don't judge me. also, English isn't my first language so go easy on little old me. also, if you like it you have to thank Celeste for encouraging me to share this when I was unsure.

There was a soft knock on Vanden's door. Which startled the living hell out of the young prince.

“Come in!” Vanden calls out as he quickly hides the book he was holding back in his bag. Glaring at the door angrily as he got up and off his bed, he was finally getting to a good part of the book and he didn’t appreciate being interrupted.

The door opened and to his surprise, it was Cassian standing behind him. “Evening.” He says and raises an eyebrow when he sees Vanden glaring. “Ah, sorry if I interrupted anything-”

“No, it’s fine!” Vanden says hurriedly, pushing some of his hair out of his face, stepping closer to the door.

“Um, well,” Cassian wildly enough seemed to fumble for a second. “I thought that because-” He gestured a little with his hand, something strange flickered in his eyes. He looked away, shrugging his shoulders then glanced back at Vanden. He was clearly struggling with whatever he wanted to tell Vanden.

“Out with it.” Vanden was curious and impatient so he ends up talking at the same time as Cassian takes a deep breath and starts speaking. “You don’t remember the ball but-”

The prince shuts his mouth so he can keep talking but Cassian struggles a little more with his words, closing his eyes and taking another deep breath. “It means you don’t remember any of the festivities, like, bad stuff aside,” He gestures some more with his hands and Vanden wonders if that is a nervous habit he has.

He finally opens his eyes and locks them with his. “ You don’t remember the fun parts of it and,” His cheeks flushed a lovely red colour. “I wanted to ask you if you would have a dance with me?” He offers one of his henna decorated hands to Vanden.

Vanden’s eyes widen, shock taking over his features. “We didn’t get to,” Cassian informs him with a tilt of his head.

“Oh.” Vanden blinks a few times and now it was his turn to fumble, looking around them. “Um, here? In silence? I, um-”

Cassian thankfully cut him off. “I have it handled.” He watches as Cassian pulls out a shell from his bag, showing it to him with a smirk. He places it gently on the small table and flicks it. 

A cloud of strange dust that looked like glittering sand buffs out around it and vanishing into the air. As it does so a melody started playing out. The soft sound of a woman singing. A haunting voice that wasn’t only in the back of his mind but also echoing around the room.

“Um,” Vanden pulls his eyes away from the shell and to Cassian. “Okay,” He says slowly, impressed.

“Just a little enchantment from home.” Cassian shrugs a shoulder. 

Vanden’s eyes were now completely focused on him. “Um, sure, we can,” as he says it the fact that he was agreeing to dance with Cassian finally hit him. His lips trembled and his face flushed red. 

The smooth sound of the violin slowly joins in with the lady’s singing and the cello right after it.

Vanden swallows and tries again. “We can dance.” He watches as Cassian steps closer to him, offering his hand again and this time Vanden takes it. Cassian carefully pulls him in, resting his other hand on Vande’s waist.

The heat on Vanden’s cheek was becoming too much as he stiffly rests his hand on Cassian’s shoulder. Both of them look at their joined hands before turning to look at each other. Cassian smiles at him and Vanden returns the smile if a bit shaky.

The young prince let Cassian lead him, following with ease. As they danced Vanden felt his body relaxing in Cassian’s hold. His moves become smoother and his steps sure.

They dance and spin in the soft light of the candles Vanden has lit in the room. A part of him wanted to gush about how beautiful Cassian was under the candlelight. The slow music twirled like thread around them.

Cassian looked pleased with himself and Vanden let him be. Smug does look good on him. Though his smug smile didn’t seem to stick for too long because after a little while he looks lost in thought, like he was here with Vanden but not.

He starts doing the steps incorrectly and that is when Vanden stops dancing, not letting go of Cassian, just holding them in place. “Are you still with me?” He asks.

Cassian snaps out from whatever he was thinking. He huffs. “I, I just have a lot to think about.” His golden eyes drop to their feet. “How to phrase this,”

His body was stiff under Vanden's touch. His golden eyes coloured with deep sadness.

The hand holding Vande’s wist lets go and Cassian rubs his eyes. “I have lived a very long life already, Vanden.” He lets his hand fall. “I have never had to think about my actions,”

“And what may come with them.” He avoids making eye contact with him. “Being around all of you and standing in the light of that big sun outside, I turn around and see how large my shadow is.” 

Cassian was opening up to him. Vanden furrowed his brow. Trying to process what Cassian was telling him. “I will be honest, I don’t understand how you can just stand aside when we are helping people.” He says as gently as he can. 

“It doesn’t feel … right.” Cassian bows his head just a little. “Not, not that I disagree with what you’re going but...” He sighs, tugging at his shell earring. “Something about who I’m? Who I have been?”

Vanden watches him stare at nothing, his hold on Cassina’s hand tightened. “What do you believe in Cassian?” He doesn’t get an answer. “Anything?” 

“I don’t know.” He admits. Defeated. “This man, we spoke to him at the ball and he had some severe views about what to do with the poor on the lower tiers and,” a painful smile formed on Cassian’s lips and his golden eyes caught Vanden’s ocean blue once. They were sparkling. So beautiful.

“To play along and get his attention, I … agreed with him.” Cassian bit his lips, not breaking eye contact with Vanden. “I knew I was manipulating him, that I was faking it,”

“But I can’t hide the fact that a month ago, that would have been a genuine agreement.” The distress in his voice was loud and clear to Vanden’s ears. “There is a version of me that would thrive in the city and I hate him now.”

He takes a long look at Cassian. Actually look at him and he does see the same man he had started this journey with but different. “Well, he is gone.” The prince was so proud at that moment. “That isn’t you anymore.”

Cassian looked so flustered and annoyed. “But in so many ways it is.” He lets go of Vanden’s hand so he can warp both his arms around him.

The prince's stiffness and does his best to not just pull away. “Cassian.” Vanden smiles against his will. “This is uncomfortable.” Cassian doesn’t move and doesn’t say anything. He just holds Vanden and breathes.

He slides a hand up to his neck and Vanden gives it a little squeeze. “You can change your shadow more than once.”

“It’s just hard to deal with guilt when you barely felt it before, it is difficult to see everyone shine so brightly.” Cassian sighs. “It has been on my mind ever since we got here.” He drops his eyes to the floor.

Vanden’s heart clenched painfully as they stood there. The soft melody was the only thing filling their silence.

“Look at me,” Vanden orders and doesn’t say another word until Cassian looks up at him. His golden eyes held so much warmth and emotion in them and Vanden can’t believe these eyes had looked at him with a bone-chilling coldness just a few weeks ago. “Every day is a new opportunity to be a better person, including right now.”

He lets their foreheads touch. “Stop standing aside and be the person I know you can be.”

Cassian shakes his head. “You have such a weird way of expressing faith.” 

It happened in slow motion. Cassian leaning in and his soft lips touching Vande’s cheek. A kiss that was both sweet and tinder. Then suddenly he was pulling away, getting out of their embrace.

Vanden grips his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. It was a reflex, he just didn’t want him to go. He wants Cassian to stay so badly.

Cassian looks at his hand, then at Vanden and raises an eyebrow. “Yes?” He doesn’t pull away. 

“Don’t go?” Vanden doesn’t ease his hold on Cassian. The elf was conflicted and Vanden understands that after such a heavy conversation he would probably want to be alone but he just doesn’t want him too. “Please?”

Cassian cocks his head to the side. “What would you have me do?”

Vanden shrugs a shoulder. “I don’t know.” Glancing down at the hand he was holding. Cassian’s fingers were surprisingly longer than his. He chuckles a little. “This was easier when you heated me.”

“I agree.” 

“Maybe you should yell at me sometimes, might make things easier.”

“I’m sure we will both gather a lot of anger soon enough.”

….

“I have to admit I don’t think I ever truly hated-” Cassian cuts himself off, looking away. Red painted his cheeks.

“Oh?” Vanden straightness, a smile tugging at his lips. His heart was beating a little too hard in his chest all of a sudden.

“I don’t know.” Cassian rolls his eyes. Face still red. “I don’t even have the words for it.” He pulls on his earring.

“What?” Vanden jumps quickly to block Cassian's way, standing between him and the door. “Try and say it.”

“What do you want me to say?” Cassian laughs.

“I don’t know.”

“I’m clueless now that you got me like this.” Cassian pointed at the way Vanden was cornering him. “I don’t like to be vulnerable.”

“I know.”

Cassian buffs. "I don’t talk about these things a lot, it’s like being able to recognize something of yourself in someone else and you’re not sure how you feel about it.”

“I said it too.” Vanden frowns. “When I first met you, you represented everything I hated about Mirrortail.”

“That is fair.” Cassian nods. “This is just pretty fucked up isn’t it?”

They stay silent for a second before Cassian speaks again. “I just never thought to look down”

Vanden hummus. “I feel like you did plenty of looking down.”

“In a way.” Cassian rolls his eyes. “There are a few people back there I’m sure if they really knew my face they would be happy to kill me.”

“Well, as far as I see it you should never look down anyone unless you are helping them up.”

“A very noble sentiment.” Cassian looks down at the floor. Mind in a different place.

Vanden walks forward, takes his hand and turns it over so he can look at the inside of his balm. “You scared the hell out of me.” He whispers. Cassian's eyes widened.

Vanden left his hand up to his lips and kissed his balm gentle. “And I don’t know why?”

“It infuriates me when I don’t understand this.” Cassian grapes both sides of Vanden's face, taking him by complete surprise. Then kisses him. 

Vanden freezes for half a second, not even bothering to think about it before he kisses back straightaway.

The kiss is slow and soft. They take their time because it strangely feels like they have forever.

He couldn’t help how his thoughts were now filled with the pretty elf, with his tall slim body, his gorgeous golden eyes, dark soft skin, and ... those lips.

Bahamut, those perfectly shaped lips were locked with Vanden’s in the softest, moist, hot, and breathy kiss he ever had.

Just like the first kiss they shared, this will forever be carved into Vandne’s mind. The sharing of one breath for one timeless and passionate moment.

"Cassian," Vanden's hold on the elf's hand tightened. "Stay."

He can see the hesitation in his golden eyes so he lets the plea slip. "Please, stay?" who would have thought he would be begging twice in one day.

Cassian shoulders sag and he nods. "Of course." His right hand cups Vanden's face. "How can I say no to this pretty face." He whispers the words into his ears.

Vanden's whole face turns a bright shade of red. "Look at how beautiful you're when you blush." The prince looks up at Cassian through his lashes, the red on his cheeks getting deeper.

"You're one to talk," Vanden pushes a lock of hair behind Cassian's ears and for once Cassian doesn't complain.

Cassian leans in closer and Vanden flinches away for a second, his eyelashes flattering, then he too leans in. Their lips pressed tightly together. Vanden relished in the feeling of Cassian’s lips pressing, pushing and sliding over his own.

The prince gasped when he felt Cassian’s tongue over his lower lip. It almost felt like he was struck by lightning, like a shot of electricity surged through his whole body. One of his hands grasped at the back of Cassian’s robes. 

Vanden parted his lips just a bit and a moan slipped out when he felt the hot, wet tongue snake it’s way into his mouth. Cassian’ hands wrap themselves around him and Vande lets himself melt.

Vanden’s tongue shyly met Cassian’s and as their tongues slid against one another Vanden let his free hand thread through Cassian’s hair. The elf breaks the kiss with a groan, slapping his hand away.

“Ugh, really Vanden?” Cassian huffs, glaring at him half-heartedly. “It’s like your life mission is to mess my hair.”

Vanden pulls him in by his robes. "Oh, your hair isn't the only thing I'm planning to mess up." He whispers against his lips before kissing him again. Vanden untying his robes and letting it slide to the floor.

Cassian broke the kiss again, laughing and pulling off his armour and then his shirt. Vanden stares openly, trying to get his rising heart under control. Cassian smirks at him when he catches him watching. "I think I will be the one doing the messing up tonight."

There was so much dark skin on display. Vanden didn't know where to look. He wanted to kiss every inch of him. Cassian was, he was just that perfect. 

So many emotions swirled around in his chest. Vanden's face was hot and he was breathless. He wanted- no he needed him. "Stop being a cocky bastard and come here!." He orders and Cassian chuckles.

"You're always so bossy." He complained but obeyed anyway, pressing his chest against Vanden and tilting his head up to steal a kiss. "I think it's time for me to take control this time."

Vanden was startled when Cassian pushed him back towards the bed. He was so surprised he didn't even resist, not that he wanted to.

He let himself fall, carefully, back into the bed, he looked up at Cassian who stood between his parted legs. "Do you want this?" Cassian asks in a gentle voice.

Vanden licked his lips and swallowed a few times before speaking. "You really think I will let you do anything to me that I don't want?" 

Cassian laughs and cups Vanden's cheek. "Yeah, no, you are too bossy for that." A laugh escapes Vanden but gets cut off when Cassian leans down, looming over him. Vanden's heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest.

"Yeah, red looks so good on you," Cassian says, cupping one of his cheeks. "It makes your freckles more noticeable, they are so beautiful."

"Yeah, right," Vanden grumbles, using a hand to push Cassian's hand away from his face and hide his freckled cheeks. 

Cassian captures his arm and forces it above his head, surprising Vanden with his sudden strength. He clicks his tongue. "Listen here little prince," He leans closer, their noses almost touching. "We are going to be playing by my rules right now."

He cups Vanden's cheek again, kissing it. "So you're going to stop being so bossy, lie back, be pretty and take my fucking compliment."

Vanden was staring, mouth gaped and pupils dilated. "Understood?" Cassian raised a questioning eyebrow.

Vanden nodded. "Yes." It was more of a moan than a word but Cassian seemed satisfied.

"Good." Cassian kisses him and they keep kissing until Vanden loses all the breath in his lungs and has to pull away.

"Cassian." He moans, using his free hand to tracing the shape of his back, feeling Cassian's warm skin under his fingertips. "I want more."

Cassian huffed. "What did I just say?" He starts unbuttoning Vanden's shirt and the prince closes his eyes tightly. Vanden's hands were trembling on Cassian's back.

The elf stopped, looking up at him with worry. "You don't want me to take your shirt off?" His voice was soft and soothing.

He says they will play by his rules but Cassian was too sweet in his own way to ignore anything Vanden wants. He cared too much to not make sure Vanden was comfortable.

Vanden takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "It's fine… you can take it off." Cassian hums and kisses his jawline, taking his time with Vanden's shirt. He doesn't fully remove it.

His cold hand carefully sneaking under the now opened shirt, making Vanden shiver. Cassian kisses down his freckled chest. "You're stunning." Cassian whispers.

He can feel Cassian's hard on pressing into his thigh and in a way at this moment with Cassian draping over him Vanden did feel beautiful.

Vanden rocked his hips on nothing. Desperate for a touch he wasn't getting. Cassian's hands massaged his toned chest and trail his fingers lightly down Vanden's stomach just to feel the contours of his abs as he bit and mouthed at the soft spot behind Vanden’s ear

Vanden almost screamed in relief when Cassian pushed a knee between his thighs but he luckily just managed to let out a stranger moan. "Cassian!"

He allows his thighs to clamp down on Cassian's knee, rubbing his achingly hard cock on it. “Good boy.”

“Shut up Cassian!” He hides his face in his bedsheet. Embarrassed.

Cassian's free hand grabs him by his cheeks, giving him a gentle kiss. "Don't hide your pretty face from me Vanden." He mumbled, stroking his cheek then kissed him again. Cassian pushes his knee up against Vanden's cock and did the smallest tag on his breeches.

Vanden's overheated brain takes too much time to process what Cassian was doing. It was truly unfair, how Cassian was messing with him when Vanden didn’t even get to really touch him yet. 

"Look at you." Vanden lifted his hips enough to let Cassian slide them and his undergarment down and off. Every inch of Vanden that could turn red was on fire. The hungry look Cassian was giving him was too much. He tries to free his hand from Cassian's hold but funny enough it doesn't budge. Honestly, where was this strength when they were in battle.

Cassian moves down his body, kissing along his stomach and biting lightly at his hip bone. One of his long fingers ghosts over his cock. Vanden gasped. "Stop teasing me, Cassian!"

Cassian’s joyful golden eyes met his and Vanden can tell the bastard was enjoying this. "But it's so entertaining." Cassian uses his thumb and pointy finger to give Vanden's cock a small thrust.

Vanden closed his eyes tightly. "Cassian, please." He pushes out through his clenched teeth.

The elf smirked. "Yes, now this is what I like to hear, tell me what do you want Vanden?"

"Touch me." 

"Huh? But Vanden, I'm already touching you, see." He gives Vanden's cock another soft thrust and the prince huffed, flashing a brighter shade of red when his cock started leaking pre-come and they’ve barely done anything.

Vanden digs his fingernails into Cassian's back. "I swear to my god Cassian if you don't-"

"Alright, alright, calm down. No need for violence, I will give you what you want." He pulls back, finally letting Vanden's arm go.

The prince lets out a weak whine. Confused and missing Cassian's warmth. He barely manages to push himself up in time to watch as Cassian kneeled in front of him and leans closer until his lips are inches away from the head of his cock. He winks when he catches Vanden watching and he sticks his tongue out to lick at his cock.

Pleasure surges through his body and Vanden moans, closing his eyes momentarily because the sight of Cassian with his cock in his mouth is almost enough to send Vanden over the edge and he doesn’t want to come, not yet. But Cassian is good at this. He licks at the tip and the underside of Vanden’s cock as he slowly goes down as far as he’s able to, using his hands to stroke what he can’t fit into his mouth. Then, he swallows hard around his cock and Vanden swears he sees stars. Vanden can’t do anything but moan loudly, whining when Cassian licks at the sensitive head of his cock.

"Cassian-" Vanden bites down on his fingers to muffle his moans. One of his hands finds its way to Cassian's hair, fisting it gently and tugging at it, causing Cassian to moan around his cock and send vibrations through his body.

He watches as Cassian pushes him over the edge. Vanden's mouth tried to form words but nothing was coming out. He had to tag on Cassian's hair to make him pull away.

Vanden ends up coming all over his stomach and Cassian's hand. Painting, sweaty and a complete mess he flops back on the bed.

Cassian gets off the floor with a satisfied smirk drawn on his face. He lies in bed next to him and kisses Vanden's cheek, playing with a few locks of his red hair.

When Vanden finally catches his breath he speaks. "Cassian." 

"Yes, darling?"

“My back hurts, we can’t do it with me on my back and I want to see your face so I will ride you.” He rubs the back of his neck. He can still feel an ache, it was faint but still there and it was distracting.

Cassian narrows his eyes at him. Concerned. Vanden laughs it off. “Nothing to be so worried about.” Cassian didn’t look the least bit convinced. 

Vanden kisses him. “I’m fine, Cassian." He pushes himself up so he's the one looming over Cassian. He kisses him, both hands resting on his chest. Vanden smiles at him. "I want to ride you."

Cassian fumbles. His face turning red. "I, what?" He stared up at Vanden with wide eyes and it was just cute to see him like that.

Vanden's eyes sparkled with amusement. He pulls off his shirt the rest of the way and uses it to clean both himself and Cassian's hand. Vanden unties his half ponytail and gets up to grab his bag, pulling out his bottle of coconut oil.

He was relaxed and comfortable right now so there wasn’t a better time.

He moves back to where Cassian’s now sitting up, crawling between his separated legs. Cassian runs his hands through Vanden’s thick, red hair. “Give that to me, darling.” The elf orders and Vanden’s eyes widen.

“You, you want to?” He couldn’t even finish the sentence.

Cassian understood him anyway. “Yes, unless you want to do it yourself?”

Vanden looks down at the coconut oil he was holding and then back at Cassian. He shyly hands it to him. They reposition themself so Vanden can sit comfortably on Cassian’s lap.

He couldn’t stop blushing and as calm as Cassian looked Vanden can see how his heart was hammering. The way the heartbeat point in his neck was going crazy. It felt nice to know he wasn’t the only one nervous about this.

“Do you wish for me to talk you through it?” Cassian asked, his hand already touching Vnaden’s backside and making him shiver.

He shakes his head. He was a blushing mess on his own and he doesn't need Cassian to make it worse by doing that. “No, please don’t.”

Cassian chuckles, opening the bottle and counting his fingers. “I’m going to push one finger in. slowly.” Cassian’s voice is right in his ear, low and sensual and hot. 

Cassian lightly presses a wet finger against his hole. Vanden flinches at the coldness of his fingers against a very intimate part of him and lets his forehead rest on Cassian’s shoulder. Doing his best to relax, the price gasped when Cassian gently pushed one of his fingers inside.

His body was still loose from his orgasm so Cassian’s finger slips in with some ease, to what feels like the knuckle before he pulls back out slowly. Vanden pants into his neck, his hands tightening around Cassian’s arms.

Cassian exhales. Vanden thinks he can feel him smiling against his neck. He repeats the motion a few more times and It's not long before Vanden’s moving a little bit in counterpoint. 

“Mo, more?” He murmurs against Cassian’s neck. “please?”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Vanden feels another finger pushing, the knuckle opening him up a tiny bit more, yet it feels like a lot. He holds his breath as Cassian pushes past the knuckle. 

He loved it, the burning he was feeling as his body slowly stretched out around Cassian’s fingers. 

"Please…" Vanden whines, and Cassian answers without pause, fucking his fingers in and out, retreating and thrusting past his knuckles was easy in the next breath. 

He widens his legs just a little more and hugs Cassian to him. “Oh, Vanden.” Cassian kisses under his ear. “I love doing this to you.”His voice was so seductive. Vanden’s cock twitched already getting hard again.

Vanden swallowed hard and let his hands wander down Cassian’s body, sliding them in his trousers. He cups his cock, squeezing it and making Cassian gasp in his ear. 

Cassian was three knuckles deep now. “You know, I always just assumed I wanted to top but …” Vanden mumbled into Cassian’s neck and fondled his cock.

“You just prefer being the one reserving a good fuck?” Vanden raises his head, attempting a glare, but nods instead when Cassian scissors his fingers, biting his lip.

“Ah-” Vanden’s face heats up and he closes his eyes when Cassian crooks his fingers. “Right there Cassian.” He moaned into his neck. “Please do that again-”

“Okay, I think this is enough.” He pulls his fingers out and Vanden lets out an unhappy moan.

Cassian just laughed. “You’re so needy, it’s cute.” 

“Just take your damn trousers off Cassian!” Vanden demanded impatiently and Cassian seemed to be done with testing too now that they were so close.

Watching Cassian slicking up his cock was one of the hottest things Vanden has ever seen and he wanted it inside him right at that moment more than anything. Cassian gives him a smug look. “Come on, I thought you said you wanted to ride me.”

Vanden doesn’t have to be told twice, taking hold of Cassian’s cock and positioning it behind him, he slowly lowers himself. Cassian warped his arm around Vanden to support him.

It takes a little bit of work and patience Vanden doesn't have but soon Cassian was fully in him.

It felt so good and that second where Cassian’s cock was hitting his prostate just right, Vanden almost cried out and clenched around his cock. It’s intense and when he sinks down again, harder this time. Cassian bites his lips and moans Vanden’s name. 

Vanden’s whole body goes on fire at the sound and he begins to move faster, desperate to touch himself, but determined not to, wanting to come just from this alone, wanting Cassian to come first.

Vanden rides him with as much grace as he can master, chasing his own release, and when Cassian opens his eyes and thrusts up into him, hitting his prostate over and over, fingers digging into Vanden’s sides, Vanden clenches around him, trying to keep him there as long as possible, and just like that, Cassian tenses again, mouth going slack with pleasure as he comes.

Vanden’s orgasm hits him hard a second letter, eyes locking on Cassian’ as he shoots all over himself and the beautiful expanse of skin below him.

Vanden whimpers before collapsing down on top of Cassian, breathing hard, body trembling.

He can feel Cassian’s heartbeat like this, beating just as fast as Vanden's and he tries to say something, but when one of Cassian's’ arms curl around him, the other rubbing up and down his thigh in a soothing manner, Vanden just nestles in beside him and basks in the feeling of just being held.

Letting the sound of the gently mouldy in the background lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was a thing.  
> all I have to say is that I found the ending a little creepy as I was rereading this bc of Cassian's comment "you hear the ocean and sometimes the ocean hears you." so like dear ocean plz don't be ears dropping on that through the seashell or whatever.  
> plz leave love. and don't judge me.


End file.
